


Life Is Strange: Another Ending

by Meridian of Andromeda (Ratchat620)



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Angst, Canon Divergence, Coma, Drama, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Pricemarsh, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, Hospitals, Maximum Victory - Freeform, Slow Burn, chasefield, powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 22:08:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18583552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratchat620/pseuds/Meridian%20of%20Andromeda
Summary: Max isn't gonna let this happen, not after all the effort she put in. She won't sacrifice Chloe. She won't sacrifice Arcadia Bay. She'll find another way. Another ending to this insane week.





	1. Prologue: Another Ending

“No. Fuck no!”

“Max…” There were tears in her voice.

“No! Don’t ‘Max’ me Chloe, this is fucking bullshit! I just went through a whole lot of crap, we both went through a whole lot of crap this week, and I’ve fucking had it!”

She turned towards the massive tornado with a face that was almost equal, if not greater to it, in terms of rage and pure awesome power.

“You! You will not make me choose between my best friend and all the people I care about. You won’t force me to make that decision, I won’t allow you!”

She walked closer to the edge of the cliff overlooking the town. The tips of her sneakers were looking straight down into the abyss below her.

“If me saving Chloe created you...That means I created you! If you’re so eager to kill, then come and get me you bitch!” Her arm moved almost before her brain could process the command. Her fingers splayed out against the background of fate’s cruel equalizer and as she focused all of her ‘power’, if you could call it that, on the tornado, she could feel it responding to her. Her brain began to split. Her nose began to bleed. She cried out in anger and pain but her eyes remained focused on the destructive beast before her.

“COME AND MEET YOUR MAKER, MOTHERFUCKER!!!”

She felt it change course…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, this is gonna be a thing. It's my first time actually writing emotions and stuff and not just pure smut (though that's definitely coming eventually), so please be gentle with me. Oh and please, if you have any thoughts at all after reading this or any other chapters please, please, leave a comment. I love hearing from readers.
> 
> Sorry for the short chapter by the way. I just kinda wanted to get to posting this. Next chapter will be pretty short too but the chapters after that should start getting longer and longer.


	2. Chapter 1: A New Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria visits someone in the hospital. Someone she owes a lot to.

Victoria POV

Her face always looked so serene. When she was in class, paying attention or nearly falling asleep. When she was chilling around campus, listening to her hipster music. Even now. I couldn’t help but drink in every detail of her face. The little wrinkles around her mouth, the freckles dotted all around her nose, her awkward, messy brown hair. She fascinated me. I still wasn’t sure if I was jealous of her, hated her, or…liked her. A sigh escaped my lips as i settled back into the big comfy hospital chair. I had grown pretty familiar with this place by now. If my count was right this was the 7th day of visiting the serene comatose girl. What I never got used to though, was the smell. It permeated every corner of this place. Every piece of clothing or equipment, every room, every hallway. Even the food kinda smelled like the weirdly appropriate mix of disinfectant and old people dying. I didn’t really care though. I made up my mind. I need to be here when she wakes up. I need to thank her. For saving my life. For saving Nathan’s life. And especially for exposing that bastard Jefferson for who he really is. I felt a gross, cold shiver race through my body, ending in my stomach with the nauseating feeling of utter disgust. The thought that he would’ve gotten his hands on me too was too horrible to think off. It makes me want to puke my guts out. And to think I sucked up to him in class every day.

I was shaken out of my train of thought when I saw something move in the corner of my eye. Was it her? It couldn’t be, right? Her gaze shifted back to her serene face. I felt my heart jump a bit as her mouth opened slightly. ‘Oh god, what do I do? Do I call a nurse? Is she really waking up?’ I felt my brain going full haywire. ‘I’m not even supposed to be here, why would she want to see me first when she wakes up, she’ll want Chloe or her parents or even Warren, not the stupid fucking bitch that’s been bullying her the entire year, oh god I need to get out of here.’ Before I had the chance to stand up, Max opened her eyes for the first time in seven days. Those big blue eyes. I couldn’t move. I didn’t even breath. I noticed I was terrified. She let out a soft groan and slowly blinked at the bright hospital lights. Even though I didn’t notice it myself, I think I let a soft gasp escape my mouth because Max suddenly turned her head towards me. My heart skipped a beat. 

“V-Victoria?”

“M-Max.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeek! This is my first time writing in a first person POV. I kept changing back to third person accidentally :P
> 
> Anyways, please leave any kind of comment, be it critiscism, praise, suggestions, hopes or predictions with what's gonna happen next. I really love to hear from you guys.


	3. Chapter 2: Please Wake Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe still sits at her bedside, waiting for the day she opens her eyes.

Chloe POV

I couldn’t describe the feeling if I wanted to. It felt so good to have her hand in mine again. Her fingers intertwined with mine. I could feel her blood rushing through her veins again. I could watch her chest slowly rise and fall with every breath she took. I could hear her heartbeat with my head pressed against her chest. I think I was happier than I’ve ever been since dad died when they found her, when they told me she was still alive. But the happiness soon turned to worry again when she didn’t open her eyes. They stayed shut the night she arrived at the hospital, the night of the storm. They stayed shut the day after that when I woke up next to her after spending the entire night at the hospital. And even now. A full week after the storm. Her eyes are still closed, but at least I’ve got her hand in mine again.

“Come on Rachel, you can’t leave me again. Please, you have to make it. You just have to wake up.”

I felt a lump in my throat as I reminded myself again of her comatose state. Sometimes it was easy to think she was just sleeping. That she’d wake up any minute and start talking about the weird ass dreams she had. I couldn’t help but smile a bit as I felt tears starting to drip their way down my cheeks again, for the millionth time this week. Though for the first time in years, my tears weren’t all sad and salty. They were bittersweet. And sometimes I hated that even more.

I jumped slightly when I heard the doctor and his assistant come in, followed by a crowd of interns and a couple of nurses. I quickly wiped my tears away as i felt a hot red blush crawl up my neck to my slightly wet cheeks.

“Sorry for the interruption Miss Price, It’s time for Rachel’s checkup.”

The doctor was an old tall guy with an unimpressive face. Slightly balding with some flashy glasses to draw attention away from his shiny forehead. I hated him, but I hated the interns even more. They had turned Rachel into their little guinea pig. Just some study subject, like she was worth nothing more than a library book to them. ‘Never before seen in medicine’ they’d say. ‘It’s for the good of other people as well, not just her.’ Fuck other people, and fuck you guys. I was pretty sure they had given up on her ever awakening entirely. I quickly got up, my teary eyes focusing into a death glare directed at every single one of those lab coat bastards as I hurried past them.

I quickly shut the door of Rachel’s room behind me and leaned back against the wall beside it, letting out a sigh. I couldn’t help but feel like shit. My best friend is in a coma cause she tried to save me from a fucking crazy tornado. The girl I love is in a coma cause I couldn’t protect her from those monsters. Fuck, even my mom is in the hospital because she broke her leg in the storm I caused.

“You better wake up soon you two...I can’t handle this shit alone.”

I noticed the stupid lump in my throat was still there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I promised longer chapters and technically this one is longer than the previous two, though not by much ...hehe...  
> Normally everything I write is around 2000 words but for some reason I really like this short form approach for non smut chapters. The chapters will probably get longer as time goes on, just because of the nature of the story, but for now I think this is fine.
> 
> Anyways, hope you guys and gals enjoyed! Again, really don't be afraid to leave any kind of comment, I love hearing from you!


	4. Chapter 3: I'm Here for You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate visits the hospital and has an encounter with a certain blue haired girl in the hallway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry this took so long, first it was exams and then summer break and then retakes and then I got a little lazy but it's here now and that's what's important! I'm really gonna try and be more consistent with these, I promise! Anyways, hope you enjoy!

Kate POV

“Uh-uhm, E-excuse me miss? Yeah-uh...sorry, do you know what room Max Caulfield is in? I know h- I’m her friend.”

The word still felt a bit weird. But every time I said it, it made my lips curl up ever so slightly. I looked around a bit while the lady was looking up Max’s information. I held the little bouquet I had in my hand a little tighter. Can’t believe I’m back here again. After all that happened. After this crazy week. And all I can feel is gratitude. Gratitude that someone cared enough. Cared just enough so that I’m still here. I felt my eyes sting and the inside of my nose prick as tears welled up in my eyes. The lady behind the desk speaking up startled me a bit and I quickly turned back to her.

“Miss Caulfield is in room 237. If you just follow the signs down the hall here you should get to her in no time.”

I couldn’t help but feel myself face downwards and stare at my feet as she answered. “Th-Thanks.”

Still a weird silly shy girl. I guess I shouldn’t be surprised. I quickly turned to the hallway and started walking. ‘Rooms 1-250’. I was suddenly reminded how big this hospital was. As I made my way through the bright white hallways and up the stairs following the signs, My mind started to wander. I still couldn’t believe that just a week ago I was standing on the edge of my college dorm roof. The thought still made me a bit nauseous. If it wasn’t for Max…

‘That’s exactly why you’re here Kate. Get yourself together. You’re here to thank her for saving you. And you’re here to be there for her in her time of need, just as she was for you.’

My line of thought slowly halted as I realised Max’s blue haired friend was sitting on the floor at the end of the hallway, her head in her hands. I frowned slightly and felt my heart sink a little. Before I could think I felt my legs move. Faster and faster, until I was almost running at the distraught looking blue haired girl. Bad news? Please God, don’t let it be Max. You can’t take her from me. Not yet. When I actually got close to her I felt myself deflate a little. The fear settled down a bit, followed by cautious anticipation.

“Ch-Chloe right?” My voice sounded a little alarmed. No wonder, I thought. The blue haired girl quickly sniffed and slowly looked up. Her eyes were red and puffy. It was obvious she had been crying. “Is...Max okay?” Please say yes, please say yes!

She frowned, and at first I thought she misunderstood me.  
“Okay? Is Max okay? If you think being in a fucking coma is okay then yeah she’s doing fucking great. Do you think any of this bullshit is okay?” She was shouting now, and I don’t think she even realised. “A TEACHER drugging his students, some PSYCHO kid walking around with a GUN everywhere, the world almost LITERALLY ending! Yeah, everything’s fucking FINE!!!”

I just stood there for a bit, one arm reflexively grabbing onto the other. I suddenly found the tips of my shoes a lot more interesting than normal. I didn’t expect her to start talking again. This time she was a lot calmer though.

“I...I’m sorry. You’re Kate right? I know you haven’t exactly had it easy either. Sorry for shouting at you.” She averted her gaze from me in seeming shame, though her voice seemed a little too stubborn to admit guilt.

I couldn’t help but feel a little guilty too though. I had heard Rachel was found in that creepy basement on the news a couple of days ago. That must’ve been really hard on her. Of course it was a relief that she was still alive, but in what state. Drug induced coma, clothes still half ripped off of her. Almost raped to death. I felt that absolutely horrid feeling go through my body again thinking about that monster, Jefferson. And to think he almost did it to me. I guess I should be happy I’m not the prettiest girl around.

I stood there for a bit longer, not really knowing what to say next. Without opening my mouth I just sat down next to her. “How about you? How are you doing?” Chloe looked up, seemingly surprised. “I’m dealing I guess...Like I always have.” I could hear the frustration dripping from her voice. She must be going through hell right now. Both her best friends have been in a coma for days now. Suddenly my problems at Blackwell with Victoria and the Vortex Club seemed totally insignificant. I almost felt guilty. Or maybe I just admired Chloe for having the strength to power through something like this and not just giving up, like I did.

“You know, if you need someone to talk to, I’d be happy to lend my ear. I know how much it helped to have Max listen to me when I was going through my…situation. Then again, I’m not really good at giving advice like her.” I felt my ears twitch as Chloe suddenly let out a laugh. I felt my heart beat a little faster, fearing I said something stupid.

“I can see what Max likes about you. You seem like a good friend. A much better one than I’ve been, though that’s not too hard.” She trailed off a bit with that, as if sinking into her own thoughts. She sounded a lot quieter now. Not at all like the fearless ‘Don’t give a fuck’ punk girl I knew her as. “I should’ve been there for her Kate. Like she was there for me. I’ve been a selfish bitch the entire time she’s been back in Arcadia Bay and now I might never be able to talk to her again.” Her voice turned a little shrill and I saw some tears sparkling in her eyes. It was the first time I noticed how beautiful she was.

I settled down a little, she’s just scared. As much as I am, maybe even more. “It’ll be fine Chloe, I’m sure she’ll come through. I-I mean, she has too right? There’s no way He’d let her die. No way.” I scooted over a little closer and gently wrapped my arm around her shoulders. My other arm soon found the cruciform necklace I was wearing under my sweater. It was really quiet in the hallway. So quiet I heard the soft drip of her tears on the hospital floor. Afraid to break that quiet I said nothing, and started praying. For Max, for Rachel, for Chloe...For me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, please, please, do leave a comment on how you liked or disliked it, smutty stuff is not happening for at least like 2 chapters until the mood lightens a bit and there isn't as much angst, but when it does it'll be good, I promise. (actually I don't, I've never done romantic smut before help.)
> 
> Anyways! Hope you enjoyed that. I'm gonna try and get the next part out in two weeks or so, but we'll see >_<  
> Until then!


	5. Chapter 4: I'm Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max wakes up. And Victoria has no idea what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're still in the hospital but not for very long anymore, I promise. I also promise that things will start heating up soon, though I don't know if it'll start with Victoria and Max or with Kate and Chloe hehe. Hope you enjoy!

Max POV

When I opened my eyes, all I could see was a bright white light and a ceiling I didn’t recognise. My head was throbbing with every heartbeat and with every one of those throbs it felt like a tactical nuke went off in there. I groaned softly and tried to raise my hand to my head to try and soothe the pain a little. However, I found my body sapped of all strength. My ears perked up as I heard a little gasp next to me. With half closed eyes wanting to shut, I slowly turned my head to the side to see who my visitor was. It was fair to say I wasn’t expecting Victoria.

Queen B of Blackwell Academy, Head of the Vortex Club and heiress to the Chase estate. The pure shock and confusion rushing through me, as well as the slight embarrassment of someone seeing me in such a state, briefly made me forget about the piercing headache coursing through my brain. I tried to say something but the only thing that came out of my dazed self was her name. And of course I couldn’t help but stutter it.

“V-Victoria?”  
“M-Max.”

She was sitting even straighter up than usual. Hands folded on her lap, looking me straight in the eyes as if she was afraid of looking away. It reminded me of a schoolkid being called to the principal’s office. But I couldn’t deny that I found it nice to have someone to wake up next to. Besides, all things considered, it was a pretty funny sight to behold.

As I opened my mouth to talk, I felt how dry my throat was. My lungs spasmed and before i knew it I was having the worst coughing fit I had in ages, involuntarily doubling over as the pain of the muscle spasms only exacerbated the piercing headache. I heard Victoria stand up and rush to my side. She wrapped her arms around me and laid me back down, turning me over onto my side as she tepidly caressed my back, unsure of what to do. I felt myself crawl up into a little ball, the coughing contracting all my sore muscles before the fit slowly started dying down. The tall blonde slowly walked over to my nightstand, as if she was scared to leave my side, and clumsily undid the cap of the water bottle standing on top of it. Her face looked like she had seen a ghost, or maybe she was just worrying herself to death. Either way, I found it kind of cute, despite my throat feeling like a burning hell scape.

“Ah fuck, damnit.” I couldn’t help but feel my lips curl up as she was so busy looking at me - like I’d die if she took her eyes off me for one second- that she didn’t notice she was trying to fit a whole bottle’s worth of water into a single glass. I think it was safe to say this whole situation was very outside of Victoria’s comfort zone. When she finally returned with the glass of water my coughing had already settled down and I gladly accepted the glass, taking gentle sips as to not disturb my queasy feeling stomach. I sighed, laying back in the big hospital bed and finally relaxing a bit. 

“...Thanks, Victoria.”  
“I-I’m sorry.”

I looked back over to her and realised I hadn’t looked her in the eyes yet. There were tears painting her lashes. She was in pain.

“I-I should just go. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have been here in the first place. I just wanted to say sorry...I’m so incredibly sorry.”

I felt my throat hurt again, but for completely different reasons. I don’t think I was awake for long enough to come up with a proper response. Especially to a situation this unreal. This was probably the thing I was least expecting when I tried to use my powers on that tornado. Before I could even open my mouth to blabber anything coherent Victoria quickly turned her back on me and ran for the door, opening and quickly shutting it behind her. Safe to say I was gobsmacked. 

God, what a fucking week. I slowly started reflecting again on all the shit that went down the last couple of days. Well, I say days, for all I know it could’ve been weeks. I looked down at my hands. What happened? Why me? Did I even manage to save Arcadia Bay? And why the hell does a girl my age need to save anything anyways? I’m supposed to fall in love with some stupid boy and fail my grades or something. Why did I get chosen to take on this weird ass power?

I got woken up from my thoughts by the door opening again, a bewildered looking Chloe leading the charge and a shy, curious Kate peeking around the doorframe behind her.

“MAX! Oh god max, thank fuck you’re awake!”

A voice I knew and loved. Though in this particular moment it only added to the intense pain focused in my temples. It felt like a foot long metal spike was making its way through my head. I groaned again and shriveled up a bit, like a dying flower.

“Please be quiet Chloe, my head is exploding.” Another spike was pushed through my brain as I spoke. I shriveled up even more, and felt the arms of my best friend embrace me. The blue haired girl buried her head in my medical gown that I only just realised I was wearing. She began sobbing almost immediately, gripping the gown as if she was planning on never letting go again.

She seemed to be almost hyperventilating as she softly gasped her words in between the sobs. They were almost unintelligible.

“Please don’t ever do that again. Please, please don’t ever leave me like that again.”

She sounded slightly hoarse, as if she’d been up for days or crying for hours. Knowing Chloe maybe she had just screaming real loud for a couple of minutes to get the rage out. Thinking about it made the corners of my lips curl up. I couldn’t help but focus on the accompanying lump in my throat though. I tried not to cry, since it would probably only make this situation sappier and my migraine worse. But seeing Chloe so emotionally distraught at the thought of losing me again… Let’s just say I couldn’t keep a straight face.  
The girl behind her was also having trouble holding back tears. Oh sweet Kate. You poor girl. If there was anyone in Arcadia Bay that could say they went through a more difficult time than I did these past weeks then these two definitely topped of that list.

“Arcadia Bay’s saving angel. I’m so glad you’re okay Max. I don’t know what I would’ve done if I didn’t get to thank you again. You’ve done so much…” At this point the tears teasing Kate’s eyelashes finally began to gently stream down her face. But she still had that shy, hesitant smile on her face. 

There was no way I would be holding my tears back with these two snot nosed losers crying over me. My face seemed to move on it’s own as it contorted into that weird smiling happy crying expression. I motioned Kate to come closer and soon these crying, snotty, laughing messes of girls became a big warm blanket over me as we all entangled in what must have been the best, most awkward hug of my life. Despite everything, I was happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god I suck at deadlines. Okay, I know I've said I try to release these every two weeks but good god has that not happened at all. School's been real busy and I've not been the most productive of people. I'll try better for the next chapter but this time I'm not making any promises on a date.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it and I would really love it if you have any thoughts on this chapter or the whole story that you would leave those thoughts in a comment below!  
> Thanks so much for reading and till next time!


End file.
